gwentfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwent: Alpha Version
Alpha Version of Gwent was exclusively available to public at E3, Gamescom, Igromir & Brazil Game Show in 2016. Card Template Comparison See Leader, Silver and Bronze Comparison Cards Note: Some of the cards weren't fully shown (their abilities were unknown at a time) and won't be included. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Ability Types and their Icons General General icons were attached to more than one card, mostly Bronzes, as well as some Silvers and Golds. Inspire: Fresh Recruits. Attached to Alchemist and Sile de Tansarville. Choice. Attached to e.g. Bloody Baron and Saskia. Fair Weather. Attached ton Clear Skies and Sarah. Empower: Necrophage etc. (Consume). Attached to e.g. Ekimmara and Grave Hag. Horde (Copy). Attached to e.g. Caranthir. Fog. Attached to Impenetrable Fog and Triss: Butterfly Spell. Empower: Fogwalker. Attached to (?). Wasn't released to public. Empower: Frostwalker. Attached to e.g. Ice Giant and Wild Hunt Warrior. Empower: Revenge / Power Absorber. Attached to e.g. Clan an Craite Warrior and Hav'caaren Smuggler. Encourage (Row). Attached to e.g. Clan Tordarroch Armorsmith and Morenn. Discourage (Row). Attached to e.g. Field Marshall Duda: Agitator. Inspire. Attached to e.g. Commander's Horn, Dandelion and Priscilla. Muster: Royal Retinue / Crones etc. Attached to e.g. Cerys and Crones. Muster: All for One. Attached to e.g. Blue Mountain Commando and Dol Blathanna Marksman. Muster: Unity (Muster Tight Bond Units). Attached to e.g. Blue Stripes Commando and Dun Banner Light Cavalry. Plague. Attached to Epidemic and Leo Bonhart. Spy: Commando (Saboteur). Attached to Yaevinn and (Toruviel as a placeholder?). Incinerate - Attached to Scorch. Ignite - Attached to Schirru. Incinerate / Inferno (Row). Attached to e.g. Myrgtabrakke and Borkh Three Jackdaws. Spy. Attached to Dijkstra and Thaler. Summon. Attached to e.g. Leshen (now known as Woodland Spirit) and Imlerith. Swap. Attached to Decoy and Vrihedd Officer. Muster: Blue Stripes / Mahakaman Guard etc. (Draw & Play). Attached to e.g. Ves and Sheldon Skaggs. Spy: Emissary / Spy: Diplomat etc. (Draw). Attached to e.g. Avallac'h: the Sage and Donar an Hindar. (Unknown, Trap?) Wasn't released to public. Promotion: Rising Star etc. Attached to e.g. Dun Banner Heavy Cavalry and Promote. Resurrection. Attached to e.g. Hawker Healer and Nenneke. Tight Bond. Attached to e.g. Reinforced Trebuchet and Reinforced Ballista. Transform. Attached to Berserker and Young Berserker. Deathwish Choice. Attached to (?). Wasn't released to public. Fog Resistance. Attached to (?). Wasn't released to public. Frost Resistance. Attached to (?). Wasn't released to public. Rain Resistance. Attached to Clan Dimun Pirate Captain (falsely, remains of the old ability). Discourage (?). Wasn't released to public (?). Unique Unique icons were attached to a single card (applies to some Silver & Gold cards). Aard. Attached to Geralt: Aard. Igni. Attached to Geralt: Igni. Frost. Attached to Biting Frost. Rain. Attached to Torrential Rain. Grave Digger. Attached to Caretaker. Encourage: Hangover. Attached to Odrin. Encourage: Rally (Your side of the Board). Attached to John Natalis. Obliterate (Cull). Attached to Draug. White Frost. I'll be there for you. Attached to Roach. Ragh nar Roog. Attached to Kambi. Udalryk. Withdrawal. Attached to Ciri: Blink. Lille's Blessing. Attached to Nature's Gift. Resurrection: Freya's Grace. Attached to Sigrdrifa. Resurrection: Decompression. Attached to Coral. Unicorn. Spy: Prophetic Powers. Attached to Ithlinne Aegli. Discourage: Curse Bringer. Attached to Whale from the Cave of Dreams. Skellige Storm. Muster: Olaf the Bear / Vabjorn. Dun Banner. Likely attached to Dun Banner Standard, wasn't released to public. Feast. Likely attached to Grand Feast, wasn't released to public.. Discourage: Rally (?). Wasn't released to public.. Frenzy (?). Wasn't released to public. Holy Harmony (?). Wasn't released to public. Charm (?). Wasn't released to public Wild (?). Wasn't released to public. Spores. Attached to Mushrooms. (Resilient Inspire?). Wasn't released to public. (Resilient Morale Boost?). Wasn't released to public. (Muster Resilient Units). Wasn't released to public. (Muster Units that are Immune to Rain). Wasn't released to public. Muster: Fearless. Attached to Redanian Elite. (Muster units that Transform). Later attached to Young Berserker. Frostwalker: Legion. Attached to Wild Hunt Rider. Fogwalker: Legion. Attached to Ancient Foglet. Rainwalker: Legion. Attached to Siren. (?). Wasn't released to public. (?). Wasn't released to public. (?). Wasn't released to public. Weatherbound: Frost. Attached to Wild Hunt Hound. Weatherbound: Fog. Attached to Foglet. Weatherbound: Rain. Wasn't released to public. Note: Some of the cards, despite sharing the same Icon have totally different abilities; see Scorch & Schirru for example. Gameplay *The game didn't have any additional Draws in-between Rounds. (only the initial Draw + redraws) *There was a system of Glyphs, Positive glyph Slots (for Commander's Horn & Mushrooms) on the left of the Board and Negative glyph Slots (for Weathers). Note that each Glyph could only be filled once during an entire Round, which meant no excessive spam of Commander's Horns on a single row (CH was Bronze and had the ability to double the strength of anything that isn't a Hero). *The minimal deck size was 22 and there was a restriction of 10 Special cards per Deck. *Northern Realms Faction Ability: If you lose a Round, Draw a Card. *Skellige Faction Ability: At the start of Round 3, Draw a Card from your Graveyard. *'Troop', Character & Hero - Equivalent of the current Bronze, Silver & Gold terms, respectively. *There was a Neutral Troop (Bronze) unit; Alchemist. All the Neutral Bronzes in Beta version are special cards. *There were no Ambush cards, or they were not shown to public. *Commander's Horn, Decoy, Skellige Storm, White Frost and Scorch were Bronze cards - with the same effects they had in the beginning of Closed Beta as Silvers (!). *Skellige Storm was a Skellige card. White Frost was a Monsters card. *Nilfgaard wasn't available (was introduced in late stages of Closed Beta). *Some units had their strength set at 0, e.g. Field Marshal Duda. In Beta, the lowest strength value is 1. *The Alpha version of the game featured some of the Unreleased Cards; Avallac'h: the Sage, Siren and Coral (different from the in-game one). Category:GWENT Category:Gwent Alpha